Of other worlds
by TenTenD
Summary: A collection of drabbles, some set in the original univers others alternative universes. This will cover many inly Lee San & Song Yeon, but feel free to request any pairing and to give prompts.Rated T.
1. The artist

Crazy-drama-obsessed-fan is back! Jajaja…I decided to write a story on Yi San. The couple you ask….Lee San and Song Yeon of course.(insert evil laughter here). Pretend you didn't read the last part…:D. I plan to write some drabbles, set in different universes.

I own nothing except a small concept of mine.:P

_(line, my pretty line)_

A pretty girl was waling along the street, a sketch book in one hand and on the opposite shoulder a grey purse. The young woman herself was wearing a blue blouse, over which came a black leather-like jacket. She had black skin-tight pants on with some silver chains hanging around her waist. She wore light grey combo boots.

She had earphones, a soft melody echoing from them. A smile graced her light pink lips. She made her way to a bench under a tall, old oak tree. She sat down, flipped her sketch book opened, took a pencil from her purse and started looking around.

Her eyes stopped on a young man. He was sitting with a group of other people. A girl sat to his right holding his hand. The young artist felt a something snapping in her chest. She lowered her eyes to the white paper and started drawing. A few minutes later the portrait of the young man was imprinted on the paper. Under the sketch she wrote in an elegant script 'Seong Song Yeon'.

_(weeeeeeeeeeeeee)_

Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think, my dear readers.


	2. The model

Chapter one in the POV of Lee San, the good looking man our little artist saw from her seat on the bench.

_(..LOVE.)_

Lee San was in the park with some friends. His childhood friend Hyoui was pulling on his arm, overlooking the annoyed expression on his face. Then he saw her, that woman. She was about his age dressed in a combination of black and grey, her blue top standing out. She carried a sketchbook as she made her way to the bench under the oak tree. She sat down and he couldn't help but be drawn in a trance by her grace. He saw her take a pencil from her purse and flip the sketchbook opened.

He turned towards Hyoui to tell her to stop pulling his arm off. His action caused him to miss her searching eyes as they stopped on his form. A shiver travelled along his spine and he turned to look at her but she was already bent over her white paper drawing away. Hong Guk Yeong, a friend of his, gave his a curious look, to which San answered with a glare. A smirk bloomed on his friend's face as he looked in the direction that San had previously looked in.

'Go to her' he mouthed to San. The younger man glared again at Guk Yeong.

_(..LOVE.)_

Well do feel free to give me prompts.


	3. Meet new people

Hello! Happy New Year! It's 2011. So this is my first fanfic for this new year. Please enjoy.

-(lines,lines,lines)-

It was almost midnight. The moon was shining brightly. That night was the bridge between two years. Song Yeon was sitting on a brown leather coach, surrounded by unknown people. She was here because of Cho Bi, really. That girl had been pulling at her arm for a whole week for Song Yeon to come with her. So she ended up in a short light blue satin dress that ended just above her knees. It had some black flowers on the right sleeve, the only sleeve might I add.

Song Yeon half expected to be ignored the whole night. She was no social butterfly. Usually she didn't start a conversation. But then to her utmost surprise she saw that man from the park talking to another guy. A smile unconsciously bloomed on her face. She was snapped out of her daze when she saw him making his way in her direction. To her delight as well as fright he sat down right next to her. He looked around for a few seconds until his eyes landed on her face. A flash of recognition passed through his eyes. He smiled at her, a devilishly handsome smile.

All of a sudden Song Yeon felt as if she was a deer and he was the hunter. She gave him a small trembling smile. He extended his hand and introduced himself. In return she gave him her name. Lee San, a fitting name for such a good looking man.

-(lines,lines,lines)-

Again happy new year! I hope all of your wishes come true and you have luck on your side this year. Meet new people, have fun, live and love, like there's no tomorrow. Don't regret….life's too short for that!


	4. Date?

We all know that `the morning after` is usually joined by headaches, tears, stumbling and of course some cursing!

-(oh ,well)-

Song Yeon sat on her bed, her head cradled in her hands. She was still wearing the blue dress, her shoes thrown somewhere in the hall. Her head felt as if an elephant had been dancing step on it all night long. She knew she should've stayed away from the second glass of champagne.

Her cell phone started ringing and she glared at the little machine. She picked it up and looked at the caller ready to yell at whoever had disturbed her. The screams died on her lips however when she saw that the caller was no other then San. Strange, she didn't remember giving him her number, she thought as she accepted his invitation to have breakfast with him.

She dragged herself out of bed and stumbled to her closet. She pulled out a pair of light grey pants and a flowing peach top with some light purple flowers on the left bottom side. She put on a pair of light purple flats, pulled her hair in a loose ponytail and took a cream cardigan. She took a light violet purse and she was on her way.

She got to the small restaurant they had agreed on and saw him sitting at a table near a large window. She came up to him and sat down. They talked for a while after they ordered and Song Yeon found that she was extremely comfortable with him. After they ate, San took her for a walk and they ended up nearing her apartment. It was getting quite late so Song Yeon invited him up for some tea. A few hours later he went home promising to call her again the next day.

-(date,date,date)-

So, how was it? Was it good? Tell me, please do, review my dear readers.


	5. Phone calls

I feel inspired...so I'm adding a new chapter. You love me right? If you do...then please review!:D. As San has promised...the cell phone will ring!

-()- ()- ()-

Song Yeon was anxious. She kept looking at her cell phone. The young artist couldn't wait for San to call her. She was sitting on her couch, absently flipping through the TV channels, not really paying attention.

It was ringing, her cell phone was ringing. The sound woke her up from the daze she was in and made her jump. In a extremely agitated mood she picked up the phone and flipped it open. The deep baritone of San's voice greeted her. There was a sweet tone to his velvet like voice which brought a smile on her face. She answered to his greeting and they spent the next few hours on the phone just talking away.

-()- ()- () -

Nice, right? You may flood me with reviews.

TenTenD over & out.


	6. Nix

The next instalment in kittle drabble collection. This time it's set in the original timeline. I hope you all like it.

* * *

Imperial consort Seong Song Yeon gazed lovingly at her sleeping husband. One of her fair, silky hands stroked his cheek while the other rested on his arm, fingers splayed on hard muscles. His steady breathing was what let her know that her king was sleeping. It was not often that he slept so deep, the weight of the world forgotten to him in his dreams. Soft moon beams shot through not even half lidded windows piercing the darkness with dim greyish light. Her fingers traced the line of his jaw before ghosting over his lips, to once again settle down.

Her eyes didn't stray from his perfectly sculpted face blinking only once in a while, her dark long lashes caressing the soft skin of her face. Her lips came to touch his shoulder in a fleeting kiss. Song Yeon settled against San closing her eyes in hopes of sleep overwhelming her just as the moon gave way to the rising sun leaving the sky bare for a short amount of time. The soft tendrils of the moon slithered out of the room while a hardly noticeable gust of wind took their place. The royal concubine wore a soft smile painted on her lips.

* * *

Yep, short and sweet. What have you to say?

TenTenD over & out!


	7. Excuse me?

Another piece to add to my ever growing collection of Yi San drabbles. This time I bring to you a lovely moment between Dae Su and Cho Bi as witnessed by Song Yeon. Prepare yourselves.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept of the drabble.

* * *

Song Yeon was sitting on a stool in the yard of her aunt's tavern. Next to her an exhausted Cho Bi was rubbing her swollen ankles with a grim expression on her face. Song Yeon watched her with interest, wondering what made her friend so angry, because at the moment Cho Bi looked more than pissed, murderous actually. Wanting to help her friend a little Song Yeon was about to start dissecting the delicate matter. However the arrival of one Park Dae Su interrupted her. Without so much as acknowledging her Dae Su started throwing questions at Cho Bi.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was? What is the matter with you lately? You keep being angry for no reason at all. What's wrong with you?"

Cho Bi gave him a glare, which of course went unnoticed as Dae Su continued with the stream of accusations. Song Yeon raised an eyebrow and directed a questioning look to her female friend. Cho Bi rolled her eyes at Dae Su antics and gave Song Yeon a meaningful stare. Dae Su noticed the exchange between the two women and grabbed Cho Bi's face in irritation.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" The question was asked in a rough voice and Song Yeon could practically feel Cho Bi's ire rising. The tension broke with an almost audible snap. And this time it was Cho Bi's turn to yell.

"You…you pig headed, shameless man…how dare you? Where have I been? I'll tell you where I've been. Jerk! I've been to the doctor's. Want to know why? Because I'm pregnant. My heartbeat rate is over the roof, my feet are swollen, my stomach is crumbling on upon itself and my back is killing me. What's wrong with me, he asks! What's wrong, indeed! What could it be?"

Dae Su shocked face almost made Song Yeon burst. During Cho Bi's tirade she had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. Those two were so funny at times. The pregnant woman was huffing, taking in big gulps of air as Dae Su inched closer to her. Cho Bi shot her husband a look. He simply ignored it and hugged his wife. For a few minutes Cho Bi kept pushing at his arms but his firm grip gave her no escape.

Song Yeon watched all this with great amusement, silently happy for her friends. They were going to have a child in a few months, for that joy was the right emotion.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I'm eager for your opinion. Also prompts or ideas for future drabbles are much appreciated.

TenTenD over and out.


	8. Mystery

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept of the drabble.

Enjoy my dears!

* * *

Song Yeon sat at the table, her chin propped on her crossed arms and her whole frame exuding boredom. The sun was up in the sky, innocently blinding random people with its glow. The victims would squint their eyes or rub them to ease the sting and Song Yeon would stare at them while contemplating the human idiocy. However after the 13th casualty it got boring and the poor girl was ready to pull her hair out, because of sheer dullness, strand by strand. No such thing happened though.

San sat down next to her and before she knew it Cho Bi and Dae Su joined them. _'The gang is back together!'_

But what was there to do? They were four teens in a small town where nothing ever happened. That is if you don't count the occasional ghosts randomly attaching themselves to a person or a place. That was where they came in. Usually they could convince the spirit to leave, but sometimes using force was necessary. Not all ghosts wanted to go to the other life, some where perfectly content being in the in-between. Yet that meant that humans could sometimes see them, and most didn't respond too well to the experience. Not well at all. _'Humans are not known for being overly accepting of other being but themselves.'_

A shriek interrupted the gang's ongoing conversation and they turned to see a man running like the devil was after him. He kept screaming about ghosts and undead.

Song Yeon looked at San while Cho Bi looked at Dae Su. The wheels started turning and they sprung into action. The teens chased the man and questioned him until they found the desired information. All they had to do now was find the spectre and talk it into crossing the line into the afterlife.

If only it were that simple.

* * *

Ohh, ghosts…I wonder what happens next…


	9. Joy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept of the drabble.

Be my guests!

* * *

The brush left soft trails on white paper. Colour swirled, round and round, shaping what only the eyes of the artist could see. A delicate hand rose and fell to a hidden rhythm, filling empty spaces. Crystal clear water was dyed in various hues, black melding with white, blue bruising red making blood darken sunlight yellow. Paper brought to life exotic flowers and terrifying beasts that shared an abundance of paint. Earthy irises trembled under firmly shut lids, dark lashes caressed soft skin. The scrapping of hair on paper, almost inaudible merged with the sound of drops falling on wood.

* * *

An exactly 100 words piece that describe what artists do best: creation. Of course this is the painter's version.


	10. Insanity

Time to update this ffic!

* * *

Insanity is the way her scent clings to the silky sheets even though she's gone (_dead- incinerated and buried_ - Yi San's mind reminds him snidely). Still Kind Jeong Jo's strong fingers twist the blankets and he takes in the smell of her – _still sweet_.

The mere memory of her is painful – _he feels raw and bitter; it's like his soul is bleeding life_ – and it twists his chest in knots. He momentarily lets a vision of her seep in his imagination and immediately regrets it. A strong fist slams against wooden floor and curses spill from his lips.

Unbidden, her scent still permeates the very room where she used to sleep. King Jeong Jo is still lost in his tirade, damning everything, himself, the palace, the world, fate and destiny, but never her – _no, Song Yeon had no fault in this; she never meant for him to suffer_.

For a second he wants to push the material off but he can't – _he won't; it's the only thing he has left of Song Yeon's_ – so he grips just a bit tighter. King Jeong Jo blames everything mostly on himself – _stupid, foolish Yi San_ – and cries to the very last tear.

* * *

Yes, I am evil. Actually, I'm not. I just wanted to express a bit of suffering here. Hope it's accurate.


End file.
